girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Professorial Interviews
On occasion, valuable pieces of information, either meta or canonical, can be found completely outside the usual sources (the Yahoo! group, journals, the Studio Foglio webpages). To enhance access for those who wish to pore over every word for clues to the presented, herewith is a list of currently-accessible interviews of one Professor or the other. Written *'Phil Foglio's Comic Girl Genius' Jennifer M. Contino, November 2002, Comicon.com *'A Conversation with Phil Foglio: An interview with the boy genius behind GIRL GENIUS' (unofficial Part II of the interview) Kurt Wilcken, January 3, 2005, Pop Thought; (reposted July 20, 2010, Cold Steel & India Ink) This interview was originally published on the website Pop Thought, which is no longer active. It was reconstructed and reposted on Kurt Wilcken's blog Cold Steel & India Ink on July 20 2010. The "unofficial Part II" of the interview is included in the reconstructed edition. *'Getting Smarter: Phil Foglio talks "Girl Genius"' Justin Jordan, Monday, February 12, 2007 (Updated May 9th, 2008), Comic Book Resources *'The Biblio File interviews Phil & Kaja Foglio, Sunday at 4:00 p.m. Eastern' Chris Meadows, January 22nd, 2008, TeleRead: Bring the E-Books Home (see audiophonic links below) *'Othar’s Twitter Interview with Phil Foglio (January 2008)' M. Alan Thomas II, January 28, 2008, Critical Mass *'Meredith Scheff Interviews Phil Foglio' Meredith Scheff, Sunday, March 9, 2008 at Wonder-con, The Steampunk Workshop *'Flashback Series Of Interviews: From Print To The Web With Phil Foglio Of Girl Genius' Indy Admin, Tuesday, October 7, 2008, Indy Comic News *'Interview: Kaja Foglio on Girl Genius Movie/Series' Eric, October 8, 2008, dashPunk.com *'It Takes a Genius to Draw One: An Interview with Phil Foglio' Xaviar Xerexes, October 2008 issue, ComixTalk Magazine *'Phil Foglio on Giving It Away' March 19, 2009, ICv2.com *'Phil & Kaja Foglio: Gaslamp Fantasies' September 17, 2010, Locus Online: Perspectives *'Wide World of Webcomics: Hugo Award Winning GIRL GENIUS' June 27, 2011 NEWSarama.com: Comics *'We are Kaja and Phil Foglio creators of Girl Genius.' May 30, 2013, Reddit IAmA *'Gear Up With Phil & Kaja Foglio‏' May 29, 2014, Robert Bixler, Blog, Midweek Immersion, Salt City Steamfest *'The Phil Foglio Gallimaufry' A collection of interview references Audiophonic *'Slice of SciFi #110: Interview with Phil and Kaja Foglio' Summer Brooks; May 23, 2007, Slice of SciFi *'Interview: Phil and Kaja Foglio, Part 1 of 2' Chris Meadows; January 27, 2008, The Biblio File podcast archives *'Interview: Phil and Kaja Foglio, Part 2 of 2' Chris Meadows; January 27, 2008, The Biblio File podcast archives *'Writing Excuses #28: Phil and Kaja Foglio' Brandon Sanderson, Howard Tayler, Dan Wells; August 18, 2008 *'Interview: Phil Foglio' Kurt Sasso; April 2, 2009, TGT Webcomics Podcast *'Stark Reality Interview with Phil and Kaja Foglio' Vagabond “Tony” Carter, Gene Turnbow; LOSCON 37, Thanksgiving weekend, 2010, [http://kryptonradio.com/2011/01/03/girl-genius-on-krypton-radio/ Krypton Radio's Stark Reality, Episode 10 Season 1] Cinematic *'Interview with Phil Foglio' Agis 261, 2007 Wonder Con in San Francisco, April 26, 2007, Wasteland TV *'Girl Genius Interview - steampunk' Noisescape at the California Steampunk Convention, November 04, 2008, Noisescape TV (Noisescape TV on YouTube) *'WonderCon 2009: A few questions with Girl Genius Co-Creator Phil Foglio' travelvalenti, March 11, 2009 *Foglio/Kurmoricon 2009 Interview Category:Outside World Category:Lists